


Who Was He? [Take Me to the Dark]

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Developing Relationship, Familial generation, Fanart, M/M, Old photograph, former relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I still make edits that don't contain explicit content in them. xD</p>
<p>If you're following me on twitter, I tweeted a few days ago about having an "interesting" yet unoriginal idea for Take Me to the Dark. This will be written into a future chapter and explained/explored a little more. I was...overexcited and had to make an edit, lol.</p>
<p>The font may be a little hard to read, so I'll type it out just in case!<br/>"I could not bring myself to say goodbye to you forever. I know this is not the end. Please seek out this heart that beats only for you. We will meet again. I promise. All my love, your Felix."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Was He? [Take Me to the Dark]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still make edits that don't contain explicit content in them. xD
> 
> If you're following me on twitter, I tweeted a few days ago about having an "interesting" yet unoriginal idea for Take Me to the Dark. This will be written into a future chapter and explained/explored a little more. I was...overexcited and had to make an edit, lol.
> 
> The font may be a little hard to read, so I'll type it out just in case!  
> "I could not bring myself to say goodbye to you forever. I know this is not the end. Please seek out this heart that beats only for you. We will meet again. I promise. All my love, your Felix."


End file.
